The Lakeshore Stalker (Remake)
'''The Lakeshore Stalker '''is a remake of The Lakeshore Stalker. Plot The film begins with two drunk girls, Keri and Jill, walking along the lakeshore. Keri states that she has to pee, so Jill tells her to go in the bushes. Keri tells her that she won't and we see a flashback to a time when Keri tried to pee in the words, but was caught by a couple of rednecks and molested. Seeing her friend is afraid, Jill offers to let Keri go in her handbag. Keri is thankful and pees in Jill's handbag. Jill then states that she also has to pee and goes into the bushes. When she squats down, an unseen assailant comes out of the trees behind her. Keri calls out to Jill when she is finished, but gets no response. She walks over to the area where she was and finds Jill dead. The killer comes out and chases Keri, who trips and falls. The killer catches up with her as the film cuts to black. Some time later, a group of friends, consisting of Rachel, Sam, Kelly, Tina, Tim and Barry, arrive at the lake for a lakeside party. The girls go into the bushes to get changed into their bikinis, but are unknowingly watched by Tim and Barry. Kelly and Tina go swimming in the lake with Tim and Barry while Rachel and Sam sunbathe on the shore. After a while, Barry gets out to pee and is followed by Tina, who asks him if he is attracted to her. He struggles to answer, so she pulls his shorts down and takes her bikini top off. When he gets an erection, she tells him that he is attracted to her and kisses him. Back with the others, Tim pulls his shorts down in front of the girls to impress them, but the cold water has caused his manhood to shrivel. Embarassed, he runs off into the woods, looking for Barry. Before he finds him, the killer bludgeons him with a stick. Sam convinces Kelly and Rachel to go skinny dipping, so all take their bikinis off and go into the lake. The killer steals their bikinis and clothes, making off into the woods with them. The girls fail to notice. In the bushes, Tina and Barry are having sex but he finishes too early, disgusting her. Deciding that seducing him was a mistake, she tells him to get lost and goes to pee. Barry, in a sulk, bumps into the killer, who cracks a rock over his head. The killer then strangles Tina with her own bikini top. In the water, Rachel and Sam start to kiss. Feeling like the third wheel, Kelly decides to get out and goes into the bushes to pee. The killer pushes a log on top of her, killing her. Rachel and Sam get out of the lake, still kissing, and lay down on a towel, where they start to make love. Rachel hesitates, and Sam thinks she isn't ready, but Rachel assures that she is, she just needs to pee first. The killer then bursts out and stamps on Sam's throat, killing her. They then grab Rachel and drag her into lake. Category:Films